Haunted or Not?
by xXIxLOVExDOUGNUTSXX
Summary: The Shugo chara gang and ikuto and utau are going to a haunted house party but it doesn't end up the way they think, let's just say you can choose the trick or treat.


The Shugo chara gang and ikuto and utau are going to a haunted house party but it doesn't end up the way they think, let's just say you can choose the trick or treat.

* * *

Amu POV

I Was currently getting ready for the party, it was going to be my first Halloween party and I was really excite but my problem right now was choosing the right outfit, I could either choose the cat girl/witch costume or the slutty vampire. I'm gonna go with the cat/witch outfit.

The costume consists of a black cat ear head band and a purple witch hat with a orange ribbed tied around it, a black choker with gold bells,a purple corset with or and ribbons tying it up, a orange cape and black knee high boots with orange boys in them, oh and I nearly forgot a black tail with and orange bow.

I got dressed and quickly ran downstairs everyone was supposed to meet in the Royal garden and walk together at 6:30 and right now it was 6:25 oh god I'm late gotta run.

"Mom,dad, ami I'm going I'll be back at 10 or later don't worry" I said as I was running outside the door.

"Ok amu chan please be safe"mama said and I though papa was the overprotective one

"Oh my god I am so late!"I shouted as I read the time on my watch which read 6:40 I don't know if they will wait for me I thought as I ran towards the Royal garden.

"I'm here!"I screamed as I ran into the Royal garden

"Amu chan you're late"yaya said

"I know I'm so sorry" I said grateful that they waited for me

I took a few minutes to see what they were wearing yaya was wearing a cute bunnies outfit with her hair left down, Rima was wearing a clown outfit with her hair as usual down with a bow, tadase was a King, kukai was a pilot with spiky hair , Nagi was a rapper with his long haired down, ikuto was a cat like me with messy hair , utau was a devil with her hair in pigtails, Hana(I wanted to add 2 more characters)was wearing a pumpkin outfit with black cat ears and a tail with her short peach coloured hair in a high ponytail aoi was wearing a vampire costume with black cat ears and a tail. They all looked really good.

We all chatted as we walked down to the party

When we got there I took a look at the house it was a big house, it had shattered windows a big door that cracked when it opened, a big lion knocker thing and what scared me the most is the creepy graveyard.

I could tell utau was scared cause she was basically killing kukai's hand, poor kukai he looked like he was gonna cry but apart from her everyone else was well I'll tell u how everyone was acting tadase was cowering in a corner, yaya was jumping up and down all energetic, rims looked bored so did ikuto, nagi was just smiling, Kari was trying to calm down yaya, Hana was smiling a lot which was very suspicious and aoi was just watching Hana oh I forgot to mention but Hana and aoi are twins they both have peach coloured hair and dark blue eyes they are ikuto and utaus cousins.

"So who wants to go in first"rim a said

"Me,me,me,me!"Hana was practically screaming into rimas ear

"Alright I got it"rimas shouted she looked flustered well that's a first for rima

Hana smiled again and walked in followed by every one else as soon as we got in we heard a Scream.

"What was that"I exclaimed

"Sounded like a scream to me"Hana said sarcastically while smirking that's how u can tell she's a part of the tsukiyomi family.

We all walked into the living room ignoring the scream we just heard as we entered the main room we saw lots of people, there was loud blaring music, flashing lights and lots of different food and sweets. Yaya quickly ran to the sweet table with kairi, nagi had to literally drag rima to the dance floor, kukai and utau were having a competition to see who can drink the most punch and Hana and aoi were following me and ikuto and tadase around I can tell she's planning and tadase were talking when we heard another scream but this time all the lights in the room turned of, what is going on?

* * *

Ok sorry guys but I going to make a one chapter story but I got carried away so I guess I'll carry it on please review and tell me what you think:3


End file.
